Growing evidence suggests that some trace elements may be associated with sub-clinical atherosclerosis and other cardiovascular disease (CVD) risk factors including blood markers of inflammation, hypertension, and metabolic syndrome. However, the longitudinal associations of trace elements in early life with the evolution of CVD risk factors are largely unknown. The overall objective of this project is to examine concentrations of several trace elements in toenails in relation to the development of CVD risk factors and sub-clinical atherosclerosis among young adults in the Coronary Artery Risk Development in Young Adults (CARDIA) Study, which is an ongoing multi-center longitudinal study involving African American and Caucasian young men and women. A total of 4362 participants, aged 18-30 at baseline in 1985-86, who provided toenail samples at exam year 2, will be included in the analyses. Trace elements will be quantified by using both neutron activation analysis (NAA) and inductively-coupled-plasma mass spectroscopy (ICP-MS). We will examine the trace elements of interest in relation to longitudinally measured markers of sub-clinical atherosclerosis (carotid intimal-medial thickness, [CIMT], coronary artery calcium, [CAC]), inflammatory markers (high sensitivity C-reactive protein, [hs-CRP], interleukin 6, [IL-6]), blood pressure and metabolic syndrome. The findings from this study can advance our knowledge of the roles in humans of trace elements in the development of CVD risk. The information from this project can also help researchers, in future studies identify whether CVD risk factors can be changed by dietary, supplemental, lifestyle or environmental intervention in terms of modifying trace element patterns starting at a young age. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]